


Home Away from Home

by HowAboutNachos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, No swears, if anything just a little awkward, minor fluff, or awkward situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutNachos/pseuds/HowAboutNachos
Summary: Pacifica runs away from her old life at the Northwest Manor, and winds up at the Mystery Shack.





	1. Not Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first work, so constructive criticism appreciated! I tried to make the relationship as awkward as possible, but there is a minor fluff somewhere in the story...heh heh heh. NOTE : I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS. Sometimes I wish I did, because there would be a third season. But I don't own it. *sigh*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome, one and all, to my first fanfiction! If you've already read the first and second chapters, you'd know it has been edited. If you haven't, enjoy characters in character and the plot itself. Enjoy!

 

Pacifica walked away from her parents' carpet to find someone to clean it up, when she bumped into Mabel.

"Hey," Pacifica casually mumbled. Well, kind of casually.

"Hi!" Mabel, bouncy as ever, clearly not having a care in the world, chirped "Sweet party!"

"Thanks?" was all Pacifica could muster, as she didn't know how Mabel felt toward her.

"No prob! Hey, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm nervous how Mom and Dad are going to react. What if they hurt me?" Pacifica lied.

"Well, if you have a problem, just come to me at the Mystery Shack. 618 Gopher Road."

"Thanks." As Pacifica walked away, she realized that she had lied only to Mabel to get her off her back. But now she was thinking of what her parents would do to her. They were only nice to her in front of a crowd. She raced away to find a maid. 

 

As she watched the maid clean up the spill, mumbling about the "hillbilly crowd," she looked around for Dipper. He and Mabel were her only true friends. Well, him at least. Possibly Mabel was good with her too? Probably. She waited, and finally saw him grab Mabel, and drag her out the door. She wanted to yell out, to ask him to wait a minute, but he was gone in the blink of an eye. She felt eyes burning into her back, and she turned around to her mom giving her the death stare. Creepy. As she darted up to her room, she heard her mom's favorite high heels stomping after her. She heard her father's fancy shoes coming after her, too. Nothing good could come out of this.

 

"PACIFICA ELISE NORTHWEST!! What were you THINKING?!" her father boomed.

"I wanted to save everyone! You wanted to eat a butler!" she retorted.

"Your father did NOT want the house a mess! He wanted order, and to gloat in the faces of the townsfolk!" her mom stated.

"We have maids for that! And gloating isn't that nice!" Pacifica began, "besides, my friends would've died!"

"Who, Tiffany and Aubrey? They weren't here," her father mused.

"NO! I'm not even friends with them! I'm a popularity fire for them, and they are basically taking a stick or two from me, so they can burn like me! They don't even know I have a middle name!"

"Then WHO is such a good friend that you'd want to save?" her father interrogated.

"Dipper and Mabel!"

As soon as she said it, she regretted it.

"Those nasty Pines children?"

"Ummmm...no?" Pacifica squeaked. Then her father did something unexpected - he slapped her in the face.

"OW! What was that for?" Pacifica cried, on the verge of tears.

"You let in the hillbillies to save the horrifying PINES TWINS?! WE COULD'VE GOTTEN RID OF THEM!!" her father shrieked.

"Room! Now! No party for the rest of the night!" her mother punished.

Snivelling, Pacifica stumbled away.

 

Looking in the mirror, Pacifica analyzed the bruise. There was a small indent where her father's wedding band had struck her. Flopping on her bed, she heard a light knock.

"Miss Northwest? May I come in?" someone said while opening the door.

It was Murphy, the head butler.

"Um, sure. What are you here for?"

"Well, you seemed sad, so I brought you some juice. Raspberry Mango."

"Thank you, Murphy. There's something troubling me."

"Oh?"

"Well, Father just slapped me, and now I'm worried about what will happen next," Pacifica mumbled.

"I can help you escape, if you need it. They are quite horrifying."

She was shocked. Our head butler just called my family horrifying?

"Well, I'd need to pa-"

"I have that all ready for you, Miss Northwest," he said, holding up three medium hot pink bags.

"HOW??"

"Call me using this phone, so your parents can't track you," Murphy said, clearly ignoring Pacifica's question, "sneak out your window, and when I leave for home, I will drop you off where you want to go. Where would that be?"

Remembering Mabel and Dipper's address, she stated 618 Gopher Road.

Jumping out a window was hard. She landed in a tree, that bent down far enough for her to get off. Peeling the sap off her, she saw Murphy's car leave the gate. Taking her things, she raced up and jumped in. They were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? If you think there are some off parts, comment below! I love constructive critisism!


	2. True Friends Don't Abandon You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo! I decided to work on a weeknight for this one. Normally I'd work weekends, but yeah. Hopes you like!!

As the long, black car pulled up, Pacifica got nervous. What if they didn't accept her? What if she was found? Pacifica was chewing her hair by the time she got there. Murphy hauled the bags out of the car, and he gave them to her. She spit out her hair as she approached the front door. Murphy had driven off by then. She knocked. First, no one came to the door. She hadn't been used to that, so she knocked again. This time, she heard a lock unlatch, and the door squeaked open.

"Mabel!" Pacifica cried, oddly happy to see the disheveled face.

"Pacifica?" Mabel groggily mumbled.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Pacifica squealed. That was unexpected. Pacifica cleared her throat as Mabel asked another question:

"Why are you here?"

"Well, um, I ran away from my horrible family, and, um, my butler helped me escape, um, and Father, um, slapped me and you said if I had a problem I could, um, come here and-"

"Stop. Wow, you sure can talk a lot. So your dad hit you? Is that what that bruise is from?"

Pacifica had forgotten about the bruise, but she didn't feel embarrassed or ashamed. Proud, though, like she had survived a war.

"Yeah."

"Oh I feel so sorry for you!" Mabel cooed as she hugged Pacifica. Pacifica, on the other hand, had no idea what this was. She had never gotten one from her parents. But she didn't pull away, until Mabel started pulling away herself.

"You _clearly_ don't get any hugs at home, do you?" Mabel speculated.

"How'd you know? And what  _is_ a hug, anyway?"

"Ah, just as I thought. First, you didn't hug right. Second, well, your statement says it all. Although, I thought I saw you and Dipper hugging...hmmm," Mabel inquired.

"Let's not get off topic."

"Eh, who cares," Mabel hugged her again, and this time, Pacifica tried to mimic Mabel. She clearly failed.

"We can work on that later."

"So, how'd you know I was here?" 

" _Ducktective_ Movie Marathon. I was on the couch, passed out, _apparently_ too much sugar does that to you, when I kinda heard your knocking. By then I was coming down from a sugar high, so it took me awhile to get up."

"Where will I stay?"

"For now, I think you should stay in the closet upstairs with the invisible wizard Dipper keeps in there. If he bothers you, punch him." Pacifica was pretty sure there was no wizard in the closet, so she didn't worry much.

"I'll get my bags."

 

Walking up the stairs, Mabel and Pacifica brought the bags up. Mabel ran down and switched off the TV, and piled pillows into the closet. 

"Thanks, Mabel. You're a good friend." Pacifica said.

"Well, true friends don't abandon other people," Mabel shined, "and if Dipper wakes you up, I'll whack him with a pillow to get him back."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel deja vou reading this, it's because it is loosely based on "Anywhere but Home" by KrazyKyStaHatter. Only loosely, as I wanted my style in here, too. Heh. MABEL IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER. This chapter shows her more sympathetic side. Heh...I edited it a bit, I felt the characters were out of their normal skins.


	3. What is Happening at that Dumb Manor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Holidays are secretly evil. Heh. Again, constructive critizism appreciated!

When Pacifica woke up, there was a pair of faces staring at her. One was one she recognized instantly, because she had seen Mabel late last night. The other took a second to recognize, but it was Dipper, looking confused. 

"Um, hi?" Dipper greeted.

"So, Dipper, on a scale of one to forty-bleven, how sympathetic do you feel to Pacifica?" Mabel questioned.

"Forty-bleven doesn't exist, but on a one to ten? About a seven." Dipper answered.

 _A seven? only a seven? Not a ten? Or at least a nine?_ Pacifica thought to herself. She then realized she may or may not-

"Are you okay?" Dipper asked.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Pacifica responded.

"So why-" Dipper started, before Mabel launched into what had happened.

"So Pacifica got in, like, major trouble, and her dad slapped her and she came here, and she slept in the closet with the invisible wizard-" Mabel droned.

"Mabel! We've been over this! There is no invisible wizard in the closet!" Dipper said through gritted teeth, "and what about Grunkle Stan? What'll he say?"

"What'll who say?" 

As their great uncle lumbered in, Mabel and Dipper tried to shield Pacifica as best as possible.

"No one! About nothing! Heh..." lied Dipper.

"Come on, kids. I can smell a lie from two rooms away. Who's behind your backs?"

As Dipper and Mabel shuffled to the side, Stan's face dawned with horror.

"What is  _she_  doing here?" he questioned.

"So Pacifica got in, like, major trouble, and her dad slapped her and she came here, and she slept in the closet with the invisible wizard-" Mabel droned again.

"Mabel, sweetie, stop. Your Grunkle has had enough excitement for the day."

"But Grunkle Staaaaaaan, you just got uuuuuuuup," Mabel whined, "and she can stay. Her father is a bully! She can't leave!"

"Yes, she can. What's your dad's number, _Pacifica_?"

He said it like he wanted her dead. 

"I am not giving it to you."

"Come on,  _Pacifica_. You need to go."

"NO SHE DOESN'T!!" Dipper and Mabel screeched.

"AAH! MY HEARING AID!! Ow...you kids are in for it-"

"Here, Mr. Pines. Have three hundred dollars," Pacifica bargained.

"Ooh, money!" Stan said, snatching it up, "and you can stay for now. We'll talk about this later."

"Well, it looks like you'll be staying for awhile, Pacifica. While you're here, you'll need an actual bed. Mabel, go get some pillows," Dipper commanded. Then he bent down so he was face to face with Pacifica.

"What  _happened_ at your place?"

"Well, I got in trouble for letting the townsfolk in, and my father slapped me. A butler helped me escape, and I decided to come here, because you two are my only friends."

"Oh...well, then. Guess you'll be here for a bit. Where do you want your pillow bed?" Dipper said, standing up. Getting up, Pacifica pointed in between the twins' beds. 

"There would be nice, I guess."

"It's done! Hi, 'Sif!" Mabel said, bouncing in.

"Don't call me that."

"Okay! I found the prettiest pillows, and the fluffiest blankets. They were hard to find, so appreciate 'em while you can!" Mabel chirped.

"Thanks, Mabel."

"No prob, 'Sif,"

"DON'T call me that!" Pacifica said through gritted teeth.

"Sheesh! Well, I'd personally love to know...WHAT IS GOING ON AT THAT STUPID MANOR?!" Mabel screamed.

"Well, it happened like this..." Pacifica started to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as life goes on, Stan will learn to accept Pacifica. For now, we can only hope.


	4. What Do You Do When the Cops Come?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some time to write. I've just seen "Phantom of the Opera", so that is why there is a movie called "Ghost-dude from the Play" that they watch.

As Pacifica fluffed up her pillows, she wondered if her parents were looking for her. Just then, Mabel called her down.

"What is it, Mabel? Did the cops come? Did my  _parents_ come?"

"No, silly! I wanted to introduce you to my fellow workers at the Shack. This is Wendy..."

A tall, red-headed girl stood up.

"Sup, Pacifica."

"Hi?" Pacifica didn't want to start a conflict. That girl looked tough.

"So, Mabel told me all about why you're here. It really sucks."

"Um, I guess?"

"And this is Soos!" Mabel yelled.

"Hey, hambone," a large, gopher-like man-child said.

"H-hi?" Pacifica stuttered. She was scared of him.

"You've already met my Grunkle Stan, so that should be it!" Mabel chirped.

As if on cue, Stan rushed in shouting "THE COPS!! THEY'RE HERE!!"

Wendy pointed at Pacifica, and gestured to a curtain that Soos pulled away, revealing a rope ladder.

"Climb, dude!" Soos shouted. Pacifica scampered up the ladder to a little roof area, and ducked under a blue lawn chair. She managed to doze off, until she was shaken awake by Wendy.

"Listen! Sheriff Blubbs is looking for you!"

The familiar sound of the policeman's voice was there.

"So, you have absolutely no clue where Miss Northwest is?"

"No! Can you stop asking, please?" Dipper squeaked.

"Okay, but we're coming around in a few days to see if she came here then. I gotta get back to the station to teach Deputy Durland how to read."

As he drove off, Dipper gasped for air. Pacifica wondered how long he had been holding his breath.

"You can...come...down now...oog..." Dipper whispered. As Pacifica climbed down the rope ladder, Mabel was asking questions a mile a minute, too fast to even hear.

"Boy, Mabel, you need a breather," Dipper told his sister.

"I hear that there's a movie playing on our station. Does 'Ghost-dude from the Play' sound good?" Wendy asked. Everyone agreed, and Stan went to make popcorn.

"Hey, 'Sif?" Mabel questioned.

"Don't call me that, but yes?" Pacifica answered.

"Have you seen this movie before?"

"My parents always said that these types of movies are trash."

"Oh, that's sad. Well, now you'll see your first good movie!"

"I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer the title question, you run up to the roof and lay under a chair!


	5. When Secrets Are Everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting, but in this chapter, Mabel reveals a truly weird secret about Dipper.

As Pacifica dragged a grease stained blanket up the stairs, she wondered if she would live here now. Her friends were helping her hide, and she didn't mind much. However, she was nervous about the sleeping conditions. At her home, she had a feather mattress with goose-down pillows and the softest blankets. Here, she had a pile of pillows and greasy blankets. She didn't doubt that she'd get pimples soon. She threw the blanket on the makeshift bed, and went to the moldy bathroom that smelled of mildew. 

"So how's your second daaaaaaaaaay?" Mabel asked, bouncing in.

"Fine." Pacifica answered, slightly annoyed.

"So Miss Pretty Perfect Princess has all the niceties she neeeeeeeeeeds?"

"Shut it, Mabel!" Pacifica snapped.

"Oh. Sorry. But in all seriousnessnessness."

"Fine."

"You already said that."

"Well, I'm fine."

"Sif!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay, sheesh! But really!"

"It. Was. FINE."

"My annoyance finder finds plenty in you."

"What do you _want?_ "

"A full explanation."

"Well, almost being discovered was scary, but the movie was great. Ish."

"I know, right!"

"And, well, ummmm...."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat??"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Do you want me to keep it?"

"Yes."

"Nope. Can't keep anything! Sorry!"

Pacifica thought that maybe she could get an answer from Mabel by forcing Mabel to tell. Well, maybe just friendly asking would do.

"How about you tell me a secret about....your BROTHER??"

"Okay! He has a weird birthmark on his head that gave him his nickname, he had a HUGE crush on Wendy at one point, and he possibly likes you."

"Not that many! Wait, what was the last one?"

"He possibly likes you."

"Whaaaat?"

"I said-"

"I heard. How do you know?"

"He sometimes mumbles incoherent stuff in his sleep."

"Oh. Cool."

As Pacifica washed her face, she was pondering how Dipper would possibly like her. He doesn't show it. Oh well. As she walked back to the room, Mabel smiled at her. Pacifica returned it. It felt good to have friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me hopes you liked this chapter. No notes, really. *grin*


	6. Can't Sleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYO!! I am back in the groove! (The groove meaning posting a chapter on the weekends)

As Pacifica arranged the blankets as best she could, Mabel was going on chatting about how bad Smile Dip was. 

"It makes you hallucinate like CRAZY!! Don't go near it!" Mabel shouted.

"There's a reason you can't eat out of date banned food, Mabel," Pacifica responded.

"Well, okay, but STILL!!"

"Hey, kids," Stan began as he walked in, "if Pacifica is staying here, you have to go to bed at nine sharp. It is now nine oh one, so get to sleep!"

_Harsh_ , Pacifica thought as she lied down.

Soon Dipper was asleep.

"Pssst!"

"Mabel?" Pacifica whispered.

"Yes! I wanna prove to you that Dip Dip talks in his sleep! Listen for a few minutes!"

For around ten minutes, it was just some soft breathing from all of them. Then, Dipper snorted. And started incoherently mumbling.

"Sturplap...wungananan...author...scootiliop...Abraham Lincoln...journals...hope...heart...hearth...heardth....hearrrrrr....oog..." 

He stopped after that.

"So...what was the purpose of listening?" Pacifica whispered.

"He said 'Author' and 'Journals.' He has a craze for finding out who wrote some dumb book. Well, i guess that's all! Night!"

"Night."

As Pacifica drifted off, she thought of how Dipper pulled out that "dumb book" and saved her family. Well, the book did say to "Pray for mercy!" And she did pull the lever. But he reminded her of how she wasn't like her family. She had been a jerk before, though, and was wondering why he was so forgiving. She wondered if Mabel was lying about the mumbling thing, but she was a sweet girl and wouldn't lie. She hoped. Pacifica glanced at the clock. Eleven pm. Late. Just how long had she been pondering? Had she drifted off? Was she  _actually_ crushing on Dipper? She sighed and shook her head. She couldn't. Not ever. He was nice, but he was just a friend. A really good friend who reminded her how she could be good. Okay,  _maybe_ she was crushing on him. She couldn't let Mabel know. At all costs. For privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One: Did you like?  
> Two: I HAVE GRAVITY FALLS OCS!!! I made them, if you want to check them out go to my profile. THANKS!!


	7. Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in FOREVER. I'm so sorry! Three months without a chapter must be so awful. However, I bet you all have awesome ideas for next chapter. I want you to come up with a chapter of your own. Guidelines are below.

**Guidelines:**

-No swears

-Must have Dipcifica

-Has to make sense with the story

-Use the prompt "A ruined sweater" to write it

-Has to be on AO3 (only site I use)

 

That's it! The due date is April 18th, so that should give you enough time. When you are finished, give me the name of it in the comments down below. If no one enters, I will write it myself. However, I want to hear your voices on how the chapter would look. If you don't have an account, make one unless you are not old enough (probably 10+, correct me if I'm wrong). Also, if you want to keep writing your chapter even after the due date, you can, but it will not have a chance to be in the story. I will read them, though! 


End file.
